An Eternal Wish
by HailsStorm
Summary: Change is a hard thing to undergo, especially for Cole. His entire world was rocked suddenly with a new force altering him for the worst. He yearns for his old life, with flesh and blood, and water. He feels like he can't go on for much longer. But a chance encounter on a certain street, in front of a certain cafe, with a certain girl could change his whole perspective on life.
1. Struck Down

**A/N:**

 **Hails: So, I heard about Season 6 and the pirate stuff going on, and they revealed episode titles on CartoonNetwork, and I got super excited. Then I realized there was something I wanted to write before season 6 came out, and I need to get a move on it now. I'm going to try an updating tactic I did a while ago with my first generic Oc story (what person hasn't felt the urge to do that? XD probably a lot of people.) If you were wondering this isn't a CanonxOc story, I ship Cole with Seliel, a character in the comics. You might need to look her up, as she was the Phantom Ninja. I can't exactly write a backstory for her because she doesn't belong to me, neither does Cole, or Ninjago in general. Ha! I wish, Cole and Seleil would already be couple if I did.**

 **Anyhow, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"There he goes!" Kai exclaimed. "After him!"

Hectic is one way to put the Ninja's day, it's impossible to debate that crucial, honest statement. But today was nothing compared to how the entire week was going, as it had been reaching the peak of insanity in the past seventy-five hours. Between the minor criminal activity and worries about what could be next to add to the long list of villains they had defeated, as well as the short visits to see Lloyd in his father's monastery for testing meditation and tranquility under pressure, things had been more than a little feverish. It was much more an occupied month as it was, even without having to tail a serial killer - who had committed ten murders in the past few months - running around Ninjago almost frothing at the mouth like a rabid dog as if it were scared and excited at the same time.

But with Lloyd temporarily testing out a bit of training in the likes of being a Sensei, that meant someone else had to lead the team for the rest of the month. When the news had been broken that he would far too busy to continue being the leader temporarily, he nominated Cole to take his place for a bit. Despite the earth Ninja's protests, the fact that he was no longer in a physical body, and his figuration of him not being cut out to do it anymore, Lloyd had used the same tactic Cole had used on the Green Ninja when he had picked him to be the new leader. He was ready, he was just afraid and felt unprepared for such a responsibility as managing Ninjago's very own hero team, and really, it was the exact opposite.

You could never replicate the adrenaline pumping through your blood, nor compare it to anything else when chasing a serial killer. Especially one that was just as psychologically unstable as a mental patient. The running, legs moving faster and faster, it never seemed to stop. The Ninja weren't even sure how far they'd gone in the span of the last, torturously enduring ten minutes. What they did know was that it was hell to chase the damned soul wherever he went. He had a lot of stamina for a guy that appeared so scrawny and slim, almost malnourished, and the farther he ran the harder it was to keep up with him.

But for the final time that night, even as the stars shined dimly over the dark sky, as did the pale luminescent moon, the criminal cornered himself. But the realization struck everyone too late that the murderer found more thrill in the chase, not the capture. It could be no other more terrifying thing than a snare, set specifically to catch four Ninja, and leave the predator for escape.

"You're cornered you insane son of a-" Kai exclaimed a curse word, readying his Aeroblade in case he tried anything. The murderer smiled wickedly, pearly whites plastered across his exceptionally pale face, crazed eyes illuminating like pale sapphires, greasy hair falling in knots around his head. A throaty, upset chuckle escaped his lips, and gradually it escalated into a hysterical laughter no one had ever heard, or ever wanted to hear. It resonated throughout New Ninjago City, bouncing off the concrete, alleyway walls, forcing an unsettling effect to those unfortunate to have their ears open and ready to interpret sound.

"You guys are so much more ignorant then I thought you were. Like the jester that doesn't know when to give up on making a crowd laugh." The murderer sneered, a vexed tone taking over his voice. He frowned for a moment, almost seeming disappointed in the something, scared even. But if was only briefly he kept this expression, and then a maniacal grin spread across his face once more. "Then again, that does make my job easier."

Everything had happened so fast. No one ever could have predicted it, not even a Sensei looking deep into the Spirit Smoke. The event, occurring as if it had gone at the speed of sound. The one second the murderer was cornered, Cole in front of the group, ready to attack and protect, almost felt like it had been altered. So quickly, so suddenly, there was a gun, a force of water. A wretched scream escaping Cole's throat as the liquid force drilled into him. He was thrown back several feet, the team screeching in horror as their leader was forced to the ground, steam emitting from a nasty, gaping hole where his heart and lungs should've been.

Cole seemed to have entered a stage of shock, where he couldn't scream, shout, or even talk. All he could do was tremble violently with pure, unadulterated fear, and whimper softly. The already painful injury almost seemed to increase torment with every shuddery breath he took, as if it he had been lit on fire. He heard the faint sound of Zane barking hurried instructions, no one caring that the serial killer had suddenly disappeared. His head became elevated, there was a warm, fuzzy feeling washing over Cole, and the color blue entered his bleary vision. He would never be able to tell, that Jay was trying to soak up the water killing him with his hood, unknowing that hot tears had begun to spill over his cheeks. There was Kai, shrieking into a cell phone, to "Hurry up! My friend is dying!". Dread, horror tainting his usually steady voice. There was a siren of some sort blaring through the air, other hurried voices, and red flashing lights.

Then Cole was gone.


	2. Never Forget

A doctor pleaded with an angry, mortified fire Ninja to remain calm as hospital staff rushed in and out of Cole's room. The doctor hadn't felt threatened, no of course not, he knew Kai was simply frustrated, and scared that his brother might not make it. It was a miracle all in itself that Cole even survived an attack such as the one he endured.

"Fine!" Kai screamed. "I don't care anymore if I can't see my friend right now, just make sure he survives dammit!"

He was cut off suddenly from his temper tantrum as both Jay and Zane yanked him back by the crook of his arms, forcing him away from the doctor, as the white coat disappeared into the room silently. As soon as he was sitting down in a chair, pressed up agains the opposite wall, he buried his face in his hands, silent sobs just barely audible from his lips. The whole team had lost Zane once, so Kai had felt this type of shock before. The pain that had psychologically affected him, tortured him on some occasions, had been returning so suddenly, and he wasn't even sure if he could handle the amount of stress put on him again.

"Kai, he's going to be alright." Jay whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know that." Kai hissed. "I couldn't take the pressure of another Ninja being lost, even if we got Zane back."

"You must have faith, Kai." Zane soothed. "Cole is strong, he won't go down that easy."

Kai had nothing had more to say, and he simply remained quiet, tuning his senses to the sounds and sights of the hospital. He only listened to the sound of doctors and nurses going about, intaking the sharp stench of antiseptic and cleaners, watching Jay getting on the hospital telephone, punching the numbers to the Garmadon's Monastery. He could hear Lloyd on the receiving end of the sudden and terrible news of what happened. It then went eerily quiet, and it felt unnatural to go without even a little bit of noise. Kai understood Zane was the most quiet and patient, he thought he should've heard Jay babbling nervously, or himself getting up and pacing around the hallway, biting his nails as the tension became thicker, tighter. The silence deafening.

Lloyd's voice came over the phone again, orders for the Ninja to stay where they were while he'd be over quickly. But it could've gone without being said, as the Ninja did not have it in them to leave the hospital with their friend's life on the line. It was as if all appetite was lost, be it for innate small talk, hunger or thirst to be quenched, or even the craving to be doing something productive. Any desire to distract themselves could not be satisfied, not when the worry of brother was far too consuming. All sound had then, seemingly ceased to exist. It was just still, silent, torment.

Kai didn't even notice when Lloyd came bolting down the hallway in a mad hurry, he hadn't even bothered to take attention to the fact that his friend was here. Everything flew past Kai in a blur, only vague memories, words that stood out, or expressions on many different faces. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, if he attempted to remember everything that fateful night, he would only attain a headache and fuzzy sensation, and not the warm, tingling, feel-good impression.

He felt a pit drop in his stomach as Lloyd placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't recall what exactly his brother had said that day. But he knew it had to have been motivational or reassuring of some sort, it was just Lloyd's demeanor that he couldn't help but enforce upon the team, it's serious and sometimes lighthearted personality, that's what made it work so well. Each person on the team made it function, each one was a key part to operate it's collaboration. But if Cole were to suddenly leave, to abruptly die, then the team's cooperation would fail.

 _Every piece is important to make the machine work, all the cogs must mesh together to make it rotate, every gear is required. That is why if one were to suddenly go missing or quit being active, then the entire machine would fall apart._

* * *

The steady beat of a heart monitor continuously beeping filled the black void, which was the only sensation Cole could make out. An endless, dusky void. He sluggishly opened his eyes, the monitor's fluctuating green, luminescent line blearily coming into focus. Cole gradually sat up, attempting to ignore the aching sensation in his chest cavity and thoracic wall that protected his heart. The stinging burned an almost insurmountable quantity of pain sorely, making Cole blink back salty tears that threatened to overflow his eyes, and roll down his olive, viridescent cheeks. He gripped the sheets until his ghostly knuckles turned white, waiting patiently for the pain to recede. When he was sure he would able to withstand the discomfort, he forced himself to take a shaky breath, exhaling and inhaling repeatedly until he was in the habit of disregarding the agony.

He gazed around the hospital room from the railed, slightly uncomfortable bed he lied in, the thin sheet covering his body. Aware of where he was and why he was there, he examined the nasty welt on his bare, muscular chest, finding the sight was grotesque, lathered with a type of healing ointment, and skin tightened together with multiple stitches. A solemn sigh escaped his lips as he realized he'd be living with this scar for the rest of his spectral life. It blemished his clear, perfect husk, though taking on transparent qualities, and his team if they ever saw it, would never look at him the same way ever again.

The door in front of him swung open, revealing a rather young man, perhaps in his late to mid twenties. His light brown hair was tidy and combed, and thin facial hair of the same shade decorated his face. Perched on the bridge of his nose was a pair of narrow, black, rimmed glasses. Like every iconic doctor, he sported a white coat, and a blue dress shirt donned underneath it. A darker shade of cobalt tie was wrapped around the collar of his shirt, as well as a stethoscope being slung carelessly over shoulders. He wore a friendly smile and deep, chocolate brown eyes that had a friendly spark to them.

"Good morning, Cole." The man greeted with a cheery voice. "I've been taking care of you, my name is Dr. Kagome, but you can call me Satoru."

Cole remained silent, not sure what to say to the man. He almost shied away, feeling guilty. He had only met Dr. Kagome once, years ago when the young man was still working to get his doctorate degree in medical school. It turned out the youthful doctor's father, in whom Dr. Kagome junior was following after, had been good friends with Lou Mitsuko, Cole's father.

The victim of attack cleared his throat, and eyed the man in an unsure manner, the way he had when he was only seven years old. But Cole knew better, Dr. Kagome was a good man, so there was no point in questioning why Cole shouldn't feel he trust the man.

"Erm... thank you, Dr. Kagome. For your help." Cole thanked, eyes going slightly downcast. "Sorry I had to be in here."

"Oh please, don't apologize." Satoru continued, motioning his hand as if to brush off any hard feelings. "It is only natural at least one of the Ninja would end up in the hospital. An injury like the one you received is far too much to be taken care of in a simple infirmary."

Cole said nothing, and let Dr. Kagome drone on about the ghost's medical conditions. The things he would have to change, that haven't already been altered with his ghost form. Eating habits, exercise limitations, a resting schedule, and the reminders not to strain himself, for the wound had the chances of reopening. Despite Cole being a phantom, he still kept some of the characteristics he had been gifted as a human. This meaning he would be coerced into what was known as natural recovery from acquiring injury to thoracic area. Regardless of Cole's seemingly ignorant form, the black Ninja still picked up bits and pieces of Dr. Kagome's instructions, and unfortunately, most of it sounded rather restraining. _This will be hell,_ Cole thought, mildly upset but refraining from showing it. With a melancholic sigh, unknowing that Dr. Kagome had just finished speaking, Cole looked up, his black-brown eyes making contact with Dr. Kagome's chocolate irises.

"I know this will be hard, Cole." Satoru said with a frown. "Though I did not receive a full report on your injury, I am slightly aware of the state of it's damage. I do hope that it is not as bad as the some of the reports have told me. At the least, you should only be here for, perhaps a week."

"And at the worst?" Cole asked. Dr. Kagome seemed to ponder this thought for a moment, as if unsure whether or not he should answer Cole's question. It was the doctor's turn to sigh as he scanned his notes, adjusting his glasses.

"A few months." Was his final answer.

"A few months?" Cole groaned, plopping down on the pillow. He silently wondered what being confined to a bed for the rest of existence was like, his thoughts racing about his life as it was now. Being turned into a ghost had it's restraints already, so his whole style of living was bad as it was. But with this new, obstinate hurdle in the way, his current position was turning rapidly, and not for the best.

"Now, Cole." Dr. Kagome reassured. "That's worst case scenario. It couldn't possibly be that bad."

"Yeah... you're right." Cole muttered, turning on the thin mattress away from the doctor, hiding his pained expression, both from physical hurt and emotional. He refused to be seen as a weak. Crying, he felt, was what made one weak. Besides, his tears were made of water. Would they not burn him? _Like hell that's right._ Cole continued in his thoughts. _With the way things have been going ever since the Overlord's return after rebooting Ninjago City, chances are I'll be stuck here longer than what is considered worst case scenario._

There was no doubt in his mind, that he had the worst luck. It had started in New Ninjago City. What was supposed to considered a friendly talk between him and Nya had somehow stupidly become so much more. He hadn't thought his feelings for her, having started out mutual, would spiral into tender and affectionate. He never would have thought he'd feel an intense passion for her. He could swear the spark in her coffee colored eyes meant she felt the same exact way. He never imagined he'd feel his heart swell, or that he'd want to look at her with something that was more than just friendly. That he'd want to feel her hot breath against his lips, or feel her body so close to his.

Even then, his chances with her plummeted to zero when he finally noticed how much he was truly hurting Jay. His best option with her, to mend everything that had been torn apart, was to let go. In retribution for creating something special with Nya, he had ripped up his brotherly connection with Jay. He had finally decided his team was much more important than a girl. He paid the ultimate price for giving up his love for the woman he thought was meant for him. In the end, he had his powers stolen. Even if the battle against Chen ended rather well, Garmadon sacrificing himself for Ninjago's wellbeing, Lloyd had been possessed a while after. Within that whole fiasco, Cole refused to let the Scroll of Airjitzu be left behind in Yang's Temple, ultimately resulting in the black Ninja becoming a spectral figure.

Now his life was to be lived away from water. Water is the drink of the gods, and the source of all life. That was an undeniable fact. Not only could ghosts somehow manage without it and survive, but avoiding it was essential to survival. Because Cole had become a phantom, he was to undergo extreme circumstances to steer clear of water, or most liquids in that case. Research entitled that any liquid remotely similar to water, would definitely leave a negative after effect. He wouldn't even get to taste his first champagne.

"Cole, if it's any consolation, perhaps you'd like to see you're friends?" Dr. Kagome offered. Cole perked up slightly at the sound of that, and he forced himself to a more confident position. The slight gleam that indicated a craving for human contact in Cole's eyes, was enough to give Dr. Kagome the "okay" to allow the other Ninja visitation rights. He walked over to the door, stepping out for a moment. The next few seconds felt like forever to Cole, but the instant the doors were open, Cole was flooded with a wave of joy. Four people, otherwise known as the friends Cole could ask no better version for, came rushing through.

The poor young man was smothered with questions and easement of "It's going to be okay!". Cole smiled lightheartedly as they finally stopped squabbling, and just resolved to giving him a hug, in which they all promptly proceeded to fall through his translucent body, resulting in a few laughs to be spread around.

"Sorry, about that." Jay said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, we have to remember to be a little more careful." Kai smiled, though Cole could see the masked worry behind his hazel irises. His hallow cheeks and pale complexion suggested he hadn't gotten enough sleep. But the more Cole looked around, the more he saw. All of them had shaken expressions, a poor attempt at a cover up with forced smiles of relief. They each appeared exhausted, dark bags appearing under their eyes. Even Jay, who was usually exploding with energy, looked like he was going to collapse. Then it hit Cole, and if his blood could've run cold, he would've been feeling it.

"D-did you guys stay at the hospital all night?" Cole asked.

Everyone went stone still in terms of quiet, none of them saying a word. Cole thought he could see Jay gulp nervously, and a flash of guilt in Zane's eyes. Even Lloyd looked far too out of his element in his condition. "Guys," Cole whimpered. "why would you do that?"

"There was no way we were going to leave the hospital without finding out your condition." Jay finally answered after the uncomfortable silence.

"Besides, none of us would've been able to sleep." Lloyd added. "When I got the news, it felt like all exhaustion fled my body. I couldn't rest until I knew my brother was safe."

"We were all emotional wrecks." Kai said, and he looked away in shame. "Especially me."

"We felt unable to do anything, except for feel helpless when you were hurt." Zane continued on. "We didn't even know if you would make it out alive. I mean, I guess ghosts can't really die. But, there is no more of the Cursed Realm your spirit could flee to in terms of speaking. Even if there were, there was no way we'd even see you again."

If a droid could cry, Zane looked to be on the verge of being the first one in the past twenty-four hours. His sharp, ice blue eyes seemed to go moist, but he blinked it back quickly. Cole had realized from Zane's statement, how everyone was truly terrified of the fate he could've had. Cole, having the slimmest chance of survival, still pulling out his life from the clutches of death, nearly scared the life out of his teammates. Zane was accurate when he stated that Cole could've died, and there is no recovery after death. And if there were a god, he'd be the only one capable of resurrection, even so, a body is required for such a fate, and practices involving that of raising the dead, were strictly prohibited. The only fate would be the Ankhseram Curse for the poor soul even willing to attempt an incorrect, taboo event.

Cole gazed at his teammates with sympathy, refusing to feel pity. That was the day he popped the lid on a mental bottle of emotions, that would one day spill over if not managed carefully. It would be a terrifying tsunami of catastrophic emotion that would flood Cole's very being. A fit of crying. He refused to appear weak by crying. He could sulk or look depressed, but he would never forgive himself if he were to cry. Cole would be have to be careful of how he acted from now on around his brothers. Because the way he saw it, they would never look at him the same way again. They would treat him differently, protect him much more fiercely. The changes were just getting started on rocking the playing field out of the Ninja's favor. Out of Cole Mitsuko's favor.

Oh, yes. Things were definitely changing. Not for the better, that much was certain.

 _I could never wish better friends than the ones surrounding me._ Cole thought silently. _They truly are family to me. I will never forget this._

Indeed, Cole would never forget this.


	3. Compulsion

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Chapter three at your whims people. Sorry for the long update, half of this got deleted somehow and I had to rewrite it. I'm feeling proud of myself because of this chapter. I started using an even more extended vocabulary! Apathy! I was wondering why this word existed? Do you guys think I could fit the act of "catharsis" in here?!**

* * *

The weeks that passed were gone in a flash, and soon Cole was permitted to leave the hospital. But not without a strict regime. How much he was allowed to train, and when he should be resting. Certain foods he was allowed to eat and when. Apparently he was banned from cake until further notice, which nearly pushed him to the brink of insanity, but he managed. Each of his teammates did their best to make sure he was what is acceptably considered "comfortable." But Cole could only last so long outside the hospital. He thought sitting in a bed for two weeks was bad. But having his brothers baby him because of his condition, was truly torture.

And Cole was so done.

"No."

That especially being his answer for the hundredth time that day. In truth, in those three minutes alone with Zane he had said it fifteen times, as a very annoyed Nindroid tried to force Cole into taking some specially made medicine created for Cole's spectral form.

"Cole, you have to." Zane said, holding the the nearly transparent, sickly green pill up to his viridescent friend's jaw, which happened to be clamped shut like an oyster. The stubborn black Ninja had steadfastly refused to take anymore medicine after being coerced into having countless amount of pills and syrups jammed down his throat. _Screw this! I don't need medicine! I am just fine without it._ Cole thought, headstrong and pride shockingly being his only emotions. Cole turned his head, sick of every little pebble like structure he had been swallowing for the past four weeks total. Two weeks in the hospital, two living like a pill stuffed taxidermy specimen.

"No, I don't." Cole snapped. He walked away in an attempt to escape the kitchen and his friend's persistence to making sure he was feeling well. But Zane was blocking Cole's path before he was even halfway to the door.

"Actually, Dr. Kagome gave specific, medicinal instructions for taking these supposed placebos at certain times of the day and night." Zane said, determination now showing clearly in his ice blue eyes. The Titanium Ninja had dealt with stubbornness from his teammates before, and it was especially common in Kai's demeanor. So this was nothing new to him.

"Screw Dr. Kagome and his specific, medicinal instructions!" Cole exclaimed, turning around to find the door on the other side of the room. Zane, once again, blocked his path with an equal amount of iron-willed tenacity. "I don't need medicine."

"Yes, Cole. You do." Zane countered. He once again held the grotesque pill up to Cole's mouth. "Not unless you want to be taking remedies longer than what is merited. You only have this week left! You've already made it 66.6% repeating of the way there! Why lower the percentage?"

Cole growled in frustration, and snatched the pill from Zane's open, metallic palm. With reluctancy, he grabbed a glass of clear, syrupy liquid that appeared like water, but was not. He placed the pill on the back of his tongue near the throat, and washed it down with the slime in the glass. He refrained from spitting it out in disgust as the sludge's bitterness attacked his taste buds. Cole slammed the glass on the counter with enough force to break a plank of plywood.

"I am so sick of this!" He shouted. "There are restrictions on almost literally everything! I can't train too much or it'll reopen the wound on my chest! I can't rest too long because my heart needs to be pumping at all times and there's apparently a slim chance that it will stop if I rest too long! How does that work?" Cole asked sardonically. Zane opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped when Cole glared at him and spoke abruptly, cutting the Nindroid off "Don't, answer that."

Cole stomped over to the dining room table, and leaned on the dark wooded furniture while refraining from attacking one of the chairs. "The water completely messed up most of my organs, so eating acidic foods and even cake is off limits! I have to drink ectoplasm instead of water with my pills! My whole lifestyle has been completely altered! I can't take it anymore! I can't take living like this!" Cole grit his teeth as Zane stared him down with something he couldn't place. Pity? Sympathy? "I can't take... being a ghost."

"Cole, I..." Zane trailed off, unsure of how he was to comfort his upset friend.

"It's been like this for nearly a year." Cole said, and he looked away from his titanium brother. He walked over to a window, looking out at the dark grey clouds in the distance, indicating it was to rain in approximately an hour. "I put up with so much. Every major thing that happens to me is always negative. And I mean this most seriously. You can't find the positive in upsetting a friend, or having your powers taken away, or being turned into a ghost. I've tried, but... I can't find it. Is it so hard to ask for something good to happen?"

A endless, deafening silence went in between Cole's words and when Zane spoke.

"I do not decide what happens in life." Zane said. He walked over to the window his earthy friend was looking out of, and placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. "I do not decide who lives or dies, if what happens to one is positive or negative, or how nature takes its course. I only decide how to look at it. True, there is no good in upsetting a friend, or feeling powerless, or being forced to live as a nearly invisible figure." Zane explained. "But, there is good in being a leader."

Cole peered at Zane curiously, wondering where the Nindroid was going with this conversation.

"There is good in becoming friends, no, brothers with a team of highly trained martial artists. There is good in mending a broken relationship between a parent and child. There is good in protecting others that can not protect themselves, in spending time with family and friends, in unlocking a new door to the future. It is hard to live with what has happened in recent past and present, but it makes it easier to remember what has happened in the distant past. Yes, Sensei has told us not to dwell on the past. But sometimes old, good memories are what in needed to help us look forward to what appears to be a terrible future."

"Zane, you say it like it's so easy." Cole whispered, running a hand down his face with a melancholic sigh. Zane smiled something small, and stood next to Cole, leaning on the window seal carelessly. They both gazed down at the city below, feeling slight sense of invulnerability being up so high. Staring down at the little hovercars that zoomed along the glowing, blue roads at different elevations, it seemed natural to feel invincible. Having permission to park the Destiny's Bounty where the Dragon's keep used to be on the old eight bedroom Hero Suite, the Ninja made this a temporary living space, what with trying to preserve the hefty amount of fuel the flying ship required for traveling all the time.

"I say it like it's easy, because it is." Zane stared up at the sky, taking in what was left of the blue atmosphere and bright sun before the storm rolled in. There was a forecast today predicting a thunder and rain storm, and that it would be quite a while before it let up. Zane checked the watch attached to his wrist, sliding the sleeve to his white jacket up. The Ninja took the liberty of allowing the police to handle the serial killer situation for a bit, meaning it seemed better to wear something much more casual. Zane seemed happy with his attire, a zip-up sweater and jeans, while Cole handled a black t-shirt and similar denim jeans. "I know it doesn't seem like it. But look at me. Pixal is now, a figure in my head. She's with me every waking and sleeping moment, and in my dreams. It makes me sad that I can't touch her again, or hold her close to me. But, remembering what little of the good times I shared with her, even if some of those memories are foggy, they make me happy. It makes it so I can move on. And like me, Pixal can also move on."

Cole stood there for a moment, taking this information in slowly, letting it register. And for first time in the past four weeks, Cole smiled. He looked to Zane with bright, dark coffee colored eyes, and he smiled.

"Thanks, Zane." Cole said gingerly. "I... actually feel better."

"It is not a problem for someone like I, who also knows pain." Zane said, returning the content gesture to his friend. "I may not know as much pain as you might, but I have had my fair share."

Cole listened to this with a bit of joy filling his heart. His specially tuned senses almost seemed to feel the concerned compassion radiating off of his friend. It seemed cold, but it really was much warmer and calmer and kinder than first appearances. Cole hadn't felt such comfort in a long time from any of friends, true comfort. Not pity or false sympathy. "I'm sure it'll get better." and "I'm so sorry this happened to you." Those words had been all but meaningless to Cole. He had heard them so many times that they had lost value in his eyes. Words such as the ones Zane provided, were far more worth the time. He loved that at least someone would compare, and a caring sound is what Cole craved.

He kind of wondered what it would be like if he could hear that from someone else. What it would be like for a woman to hear his story, and see that he was suffering but attempting not to show it. He pondered as to what the feeling of a girl curled up to him would feel like. If that girl was anyone but Nya, as Jay didn't deserve that. But Cole felt he deserved more than just his friends. He stared out into the window once again, eying some of the restaurants and bars lining the ground level. He thought for a moment, letting his mind wander. _Would it be so bad?_ Cole thought, deciding the time before the rain actually starting pouring. _Maybe I'd get lucky._

"Zane." Cole said after a moment of silence. "Do you think the others would kill me if I went out into the city?"

"Why do you suddenly want to do that?" Zane asked, wondering how on the planet the earth master managed to change the subject so quickly.

"I don't know. I just feel like going out into the city before it starts raining." Cole wondered aloud. "It's just a feeling."

"Just a feeling?"

"I don't know, Zane." Cole tried to explain. "It's just, as we were talking, I had the sudden compulsion to go outside."

"Is this, a specific feeling?" Zane inquired.

"Not really." Cole yawned. "I'm just a little cramped living with the same exact things everyday."

Zane knew better than Cole's dodgy attitude. The longing in the Earth Master's eyes, the nervous twitching. He wanted human contact with others that he hadn't already been around. Normal, human people that lived ordinary lives. Zane used the knowledge of his sixth sense to his advantage, and even if this was dangerous, he at least owed it to Cole. He could bother to be out and about for a little bit.

"I'll cover for you." Zane whispered. Cole hardly had the second to let a "huh?" out of his lips before his icy friend continued. "Take a jacket in case it starts raining, be back soon."

Cole got the message loud and clear. But he also knew he'd only have a few seconds to make an escape. He snatched up his dark grey hoody and slid it over his head, pulling the hood up for protection. He was out the door before Zane suddenly became sane again and changed his mind.

* * *

Cole breathed a sigh of relief. It felt nice to see the city again, despite the polluted air and the people crowding around him. He worked his way through the thick forest of citizens, finally finding an area that wasn't so full of them. As he stopped before a towering building, a casino, he ignored the odd looks he got and the smell of tobacco. It wasn't lit up fantastically, no lights were blinking, luring tourists there to waste their money. But he could see through the doors multiple people gambling away at such an hour, even if the evening was settling upon New Ninjago City. He almost felt tempted to enter the casino, wondering what he'd find in there.

"Hey, mommy! Look it's a ghost." Cole flinched as he watched a little girl with hair tied up in pigtails pointed at him rudely, while the mother dragged the child away.

"Don't stare, honey. It might be contagious." The mother shot him a glare that gave Cole an unsettling feeling. He felt rather insulted with that, and it took every ounce of resistance he had to avoid yelling at her for inconsiderate behavior. But his attention was turned from the insult when he saw a young woman crossing the street. The stoplight was turned to red as she walked with the crosswalk. Cole felt an impression of familiarity wash over him. He had seen that long, fuchsia colored hair somewhere a long time ago. Her slim figure, her skin color. He was accustomed to the appearance. It was right on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't get a chance to think about it as a roaring hot corvette tore down the street at an incredible pace.

Cole didn't have to think, and he acted on instinct. Even as the girl noticed the engine humming, and began to try and move away before it collided with her, it hit Cole like a ton of bricks. She wouldn't make it in time. He felt his feet propel him forward, and he launched himself across the pavement. He slammed into the girl, and they rolled across the street, coming to a stop on the other side as the corvette sped past them, and down another stream. Cole scoffed, getting off the young woman. He stood, mentally cursing the reckless driver.

"Hey, are you alright-" Cole cut himself off as he held out a hand. Then he knew where he'd seen her. The signature cerulean blue streak in her wavy hair brought the memory to total recall. He knew exactly who she was. "Seleil?"

"Whoa, Cole?" Seleil asked, taking his hand and standing up. She was a little dizzy from the sudden burst of adrenaline that had surged through her veins when Cole had rescued her. However when she finally comprehended her situation, she took to full notice that someone from her recent past had rescued her. "What happened to you?" She eyed his mint green, sickly complexion, not to mention the fact that he was semi-transparent and wearing a hood like a shady character that would skulk around alleyways.

"It's... kind of a long story." Cole muttered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Seleil smiled a bit.

"Well, it's one I'd like to hear." She replied. Cole stared into her chocolate brown eyes, giving off a glint of friendliness. Cole opened his mouth to reply, but was unable to get a chance to when he watched something fall in front of his vision. Then another one. Then a few more. Cole looked up, holding his hands out until a drop of water pelted him on the hand, leaving behind the stinging sensation of hot oil. Cole grit his teeth, and his mind was thrown into panic mode. Before he could respond, Seleil spoke up. "Water hurts you?" She came to the conclusion, and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, lets get you inside."

Seleil dragged him away when the rain began pouring down, and the duo had just enough time to get under shelter, inside a decent, well lit area, before either of them could even get remotely close to drenched. They panted heavily, then burst out laughing like a couple of little kids. They ridiculously ended up disrupting the peace, which earned them multiple dirty looks from everyday people going about their business. Cole finally managed to catch his breath, and he gazed around the area. There were people drinking coffee or hot chocolate and lightly nibbling on pastries. There was a counter in the back where a single cashier waited for ordering customers, and built within it was a glass display of multiple baked goods.

"Oh, I know where we are." Seleil said, taking in the surroundings. "This is, uh... Greenery's Cafe."

"You mean that quaint, little place on the corner of Travence and Fifth Street?" Cole asked, noting the area's themes of white and shades of rural green.

"Yeah, this is it." Seleil placed her hands on her hips. She hummed thoughtfully. "You know, I think my father actually told me the story of how his first date with my mother was in an old fashioned cafe or bistro of some sort. I think that's where he proposed to her, too."

"That's sweet." Cole smiled, seeing the content look on Seleil's face.

The sound of roaring thunder and flashing lighting drew their attention from the tranquil shop, and fat drops of rain pounded against the window. Cole bit his lip, imagining what his brothers must've been thinking at that very moment. He exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding, thanks to the rapid thinking of the unrestrained confines in his mind. He knew all too well how each and every one of his friends, not to mention Sensei Wu and Nya, would react. No doubt Kai and Jay would be yelling at him. Zane was a little unpredictable, seeing as how he was the one who let Cole go. Then Nya, she'd definitely be worried, as would Wu.

"Looks like we're going to be here a while." Seleil commented, seeing the rain come pouring down.

"Yeah." Cole grimaced. He felt through his pockets, hoping he hadn't forgot it. He tried not to cuss when he realized his cell phone was still back at the Bounty. There was no way to contact his friends and let them know he was alright.

"Well, if that's the case," Seleil said, brushing a few strands of deep pink hair out of her face. "Then I might as well get us some coffee and a snack. I'm buying." She claimed boldly.

"Really, now?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow as if to defy her generosity.

"Yes, I am." She made her way towards the cashier, ready to buy as she tossed an order over her shoulder. "You, find a place to sit."

"Yes, ma'am." Cole muttered, sighing exasperatedly, and taking the nearest seat, which just so happened to be in front of the large, spacious window to look out as the rain poured vivaciously. And yet the drizzle seemed to remain apathetic. It's dreary, depressed sky was so lifeless, and yet those clouds held the only source life on the planet. Water. But still, Cole wasn't allowed to be near it. He could easily go outside and feel the rain, but not without burning up. The longing he felt when he saw it rain or snow, or noticed a public pool, or when one of the Ninja allowed the prank of a water balloon on occasion. He never had quite felt that joy again ever since the incident in Yang's Temple. It was a sacrifice, and no doubt a noble one at that, but it laid a heavy toll. Not just physically or socially. Mentally and emotionally as well.

He turned his attention away from where his thoughts were headed, and he spied the Phantom Ninja picking out a couple treats to enjoy. Their eyes, Cole's dark coffee and Seleil's melted chocolate, met for a moment before Cole broke the connection and looked away. He felt his face flush, and become hot. _What the-_ Cole thought, placing a hand on his cheek and feeling the toned heat. _Am I... blushing?_ He pondered for a moment, before shrugging the thought away. What would blush even look like on a ghost anyway? What color would it be? Green? Pink? Cole chewed on his nails, wondering why he felt this way.

 _Why am I blushing anyway?_ He wondered. _The act of one's blushing results from psychological reasons, and stems most commonly from romantic stimulation? But, Seleil? She's cute, but..._

 _There's no way I could've developed feelings for her, right?_


	4. Twitterpated

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Apologies for the long wait. Please do bear with me, I'm also writing for Fairy Tail, and those chapters get extremely long. Like, 4000 words. It's kind of like that with this story. These chapters do tend to get to 3000 to 4000 words long. Or at least I try to make them that way. It's really hard to with my plan.**

 **Also, would you guys mind reviewing? I won't beg for reviews, but I do want to know what you think. It's very important to me so I can decide exactly how I want the story to go. I wouldn't mind feedback.**

 **Also, I have a new headcanon. Seleil has French heritage and light French accent.**

* * *

Seleil burst out laughing as Cole continued telling an interesting tale that resulted in many laughs, particularly one about Jay foolishly challenging the rights of some scrap metal found in the Serpentine Caves to a Venomari Serpentine. The sad, but true and giggle-inducing story ended with Jay wandering around the streets of Ninjago asking people if they'd seen his pet kinkajou, and then humiliating Kai by tossing him into a fountain and embarrassing Lloyd by petting his messy mop of hair trilling the words "There, there my dear kinkajou." over and over again. It took a combined effort of every ounce of strength Cole and Zane had to pry Jay off their poor Green Ninja. Who unfortunately needed to be treated for Jay's extreme grip cutting of the circulation to both his wrists and shoulders. Lloyd was hardly able to use his fists for martial arts for entire week.

"Okay, okay." Seleil giggled, holding her hands up in mock surrender. Her voice was a tinged with a light French accent, and when she laughed it sounded like little bells. "You've done some pretty bizarre things." She admitted. "Like that time you guys had to skydive off a the Borg Industries tower to rescue a little girl's pet pig. That story was priceless!"

"Oh my gosh, that's nothing." Cole said, putting his hands on the table. His eyes lit up in a way that hadn't in a while. Seleil noticed this, comparing it to how the city lights were similar when he was so excited. Cole was kind of like a little kid. _He's so cute when he's excited._ Seleil thought before eyes popped open. _Wait, cute? Well, okay. Yeah, cute. Not cute like, like he's so cute I could kiss him, but like... Little kid kind of cute! Oh my gosh, I don't even know what I'm thinking._ "You should've been there around the time when the boys and I went zip-lining in southern Ninjago to hide the Realm Crystal. A gorilla made a swing at Kai and-" Cole cut himself off when he noticed Seleil fiddling with her hair, as if her attention span had suddenly been turned somewhere else.

"Uh, hey. Are you alright?" He asked. "Your face is all red."

Seleil looked up, snapping out of her thoughts. She felt her face flush suddenly when she realized that she'd spaced out.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine, I'm just great. I didn't mean to zone on you there. I'm so sorry I didn't mean, uh..." Seleil spoke frantically to cover up what she was feeling.

Cole hummed thoughtfully before shrugging her dismissive behavior away.

"So, uh, I never asked." Cole turned the conversation to something that seemed a bit more appealing. He didn't bother to find what was making her so nervous and dodgy all of a sudden. "How long do you plan on staying in New Ninjago City?"

"Oh, I'm actually moving here." Seleil explained, pushing a strand of magenta hair behind her ear. "I love my homey village and all. But I figured it was time for a change of scenery. I wanted to go out and see the world. I wanted to find something more than what I what I had. Don't get me wrong, I loved what I had. My father, a few friends, a great house, the nature is beautiful. It's just, my heart yearns for something, and I don't know what it is..." Seleil trailed off, looking out the window at the now dark sky.

"I know how that feels. I can empathize." Cole said, sharing a smile with the girl across the table. "Seven years old, I ran away from a boarding school. The Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. I ran off looking for something else, but I didn't know what. I just wanted to get away. Far away from being forced down the path my father wanted."

"Wow, then I guess we have something in common." Seleil spoke. "But, performing arts? You never struke me as singer and dancer type." Seleil's gaze accused him of hiding a special talent from her, and she almost seemed hurt.

"I'm not." Cole responded. "Key words: Father's Path. My father is a singer and dancer in the Royal Blacksmiths."

"The Royal Blacksmiths? You mean, THE Royal Blacksmiths?" Seleil asked, eyes going wide.

"Uh, yeah." Cole answered. "You know them?"

"Know them? My father has all kinds of records of their acapella group from before I was born." Seleil explained. "He got me hooked on their songs. I knew your last name was Mitsuko, but son of Lou Mitsuko. That's something I didn't know!"

"I didn't know you were such a fan of the Royal Blacksmiths." Cole said, feeling a bit flattered that at least one person found his past in performing arts interesting. "They're supposed to be performing at the theater hall next Wednesday. I don't suppose you want to go? I'm actually recognized there as 'Lou's son,' so I could probably get us in for free."

"Really?" Seleil asked. "That sounds great. I'd love to go."

Both of them stood from their seats, shaking hands. Cole pushed his chair in, and the two stepped outside, noticing the starry sky and the still busy city. They turned to each other with eager eyes that hungered for each other. To hear each other's voice, to know they would see each other very soon.

"So, uh. See you Wednesday?" Seleil asked as the two parted.

"Yeah, Wednesday." Cole confirmed.

"See you then!" Seleil exclaimed, running the other direction. Most likely to get home before it was too late. It was dark out, so Cole understood. He waved to her sprinting form as she disappeared down the street, wavy magenta hair whipping behind her wildly, legs pumping quickly, going as fast as she could. She was incredibly fit, agile as well. She definitely made a great Ninja, that much Cole was certain about.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Cole muttered.

* * *

When Jay heard the door to the Bounty open and close, he stupidly became hopeful. He burst from the kitchen, and skidding around a corner of the Bounty's rustic hallways. Upon reaching the foyer, he nearly screeched in a mixture of excitement and fear and disbelief. Cole had just walked through the door, unscathed and looking relatively. Jay's eye twitched before he tackled his earthy friend to the ground without warning, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"OH MY GOSH COLE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He shrieked. Jay then pulled both himself and Cole their feet, continuing to scold his best friend angrily. "Where were you all this time! You just suddenly vanished and when it started raining, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD." Jay shook his best friend back and forth violently, making Cole go a bit dizzy.

The next few minutes were filled with Cole getting yelled at by his friends for leaving, most believing he was dead because of the rainstorm. Both Cole and Zane apologizing for their reckless, and honestly, stupid decision to let Cole out of the house on an evening it was going to rain. Cole had explained he took shelter in a cafe, however choosing to leave the topic of a fancy meeting Seleil in New Ninjago City, and how she was moving into an apartment not far from Greenery's. When the whole fiasco ended, Cole still trying to reassure Nya, who was fussing over him being in the rain, Cole turned to head to the room he shared with his three, sometimes four brothers.

"Look guys, I'm so sorry I worried you." Cole apologized for the millionth time that night. "Please, forgive me. But I actually have something to do."

"What's that?" Jay asked, wondering what could be so important that he promptly had to leave the situation behind.

"I have to call my dad." Cole said, grabbing his cell phone off the coffee table that was bolted into the floor to prevent it from being flipped over in the rare case of turbulence with the Bounty's usually smooth sailing. "I have to tell him I'm coming to his performance next week."

"I thought you weren't going to go. You told me yourself." Jay pointed out.

"Yeah, but something changed my mind." Cole half-lied, still leaving Seleil out of the equation. "I'm going. Besides, he'd probably be eager to see me. It's been a while, anyway."

Cole was gone in mere seconds after that. Only the sound of a door opening and closing was the only he was actually ever there. Especially since he could phase through walls. Their Sensei stepped forward, stroking his snowy white beard and humming thoughtfully.

"Pay attention, my students." Wu said, gripping his staff. "Pay attention to the signs."

"Signs?" Jay asked. "Is something wrong with Cole?"

"I wouldn't say, 'wrong'" Senseil explained. "But the twinkle in his eyes, his lighter body language, the tone of his voice went from dark to joyful. My students, I would believe there is actually something _right_ with your brother. Someone has left him twitter pated."


	5. The Demons in My Head

**A/N:**

 **Hails: *curses profoundly while feeling like an idiot* So... a guest pointed out in the last chapter that I spelled Seliel's name wrong. Screw my life. I guess I could put in my defense that I did not want to deal with anyone's crap. I had a long, tiring day. Thanks for your help guest, however I'm too lazy to go back and change it. Meeeeeh... sorry not sorry.**

 **I'll just remember to get it right this chapter.**

 **By the way, in this chapter, Cole has already taken Seliel to the Royal Blacksmith's concert, and the two have decided to start meeting regularly every other day. It's been about two week since they first met.**

* * *

No... No...

Thoughts coursing through Cole's head, bouncing around his mind at lightning speed. Yet the only one he could make out was _no... No this can't be happening._ Cole backed away as HE advanced. As HE got closer. The gun in HIS hand. A monstrous firearm, one that could shoot immense amounts of pressurized water in seconds. Cole wouldn't have enough time to dodge, and blocking was of no use. He was out of options, nothing came to his mind as the killer crept closer, and closer. The gun was pointed directly at him, aimed straight for his heart. Just like a few weeks ago when they first thought they had the advantage, and Cole was forced to spend four weeks on medications. Cole was unsure of how this situation would turn out.

No...

That's a lie. He knew exactly what would happen. With that very gun, with how close it was, he would not survive. He eyed his teammates, on the ground, bleeding, battered and bruised. A couple almost half-dead. Cole's body shook violently as he was pressed up against a grimy, brick wall. He mentally said his goodbyes, apologizing to his friends that this had to come to pass, wishing he could tell his father how much he loved him. Where would his soul go after this? Would he just suddenly cease to exist? Would he no longer have a conscience, and just be unthinking, unfeeling particles? Would he go to heaven? Would he see his mother again?

"You are so pathetic." Kai whimpered, trying to push his broken body off the dense concrete. He stood, nursing the bones of his shattered arm. "We have to protect you 24/7. You're weak!"

"Kai?" Cole asked, standing there, dumbfounded with his brother's hurtful words. "Why... why would you say that?"

"Because it's true." Jay managed to pull himself to kneeling position, glaring with diamond-like, light brown eyes. "It's all your fault we're in this mess. If you hadn't gone back for that stupid scroll in Yang's Temple, we wouldn't have to keep you under watch and guard like you were an infant. In your sorry, pitiful state you might as well face it, Cole. You aren't cut out to be a Ninja."

"But-" Cole was going protest, unfortunately he didn't get that far.

"They're right. In your condition, you might as well just vaporize into steam, and disappear. It'd make our lives as Ninjago's heroes easier without you." Zane spat blood onto the ground, before wiping away the remnants from his bruised and puckered lips.

Cole felt the hot tears rise in his eyes, and he winced as they caused his cheeks to burn. _No, this makes no sense. What happened? They're my friends. They would never say that to me. But, what's causing them to say it now? Are they just sick of having to babysit me on every mission? Or is it something else? Their expressions are too unreadable. It's anger and rage and hate. There's nothing more than that, not even sorrow or disappointment. Why? What's causing this all of a sudden?_

"Pity for you, Black Ninja." The killer said, sadistically grinning in a psychotic pleasure only one from the likes of a demented mind could come to understand, and relish in. He spat Cole's very title, the Black Ninja, as if it were poison on his venomous, snake-like tongue. "I'll see you in hell."

Then the water fired.

* * *

Cole shot up in his bed, gripping the covers and panting heavily. Sweat dripped down his paper white face. He looked around, noting the familiar scenery. He was in his own bed, on the new Destiny's Bounty, in the dark, trying to get a good night's sleep. Which obviously he was unable to do. His mind was buzzy with thoughts of death and hatred running through it. _Do my friends really think that?_ Cole wondered, shivering in a mix of fear and cold. He finally allowed himself a sigh of relief, and the left over adrenaline and energy in his system gradually died down. _So, it was just a nightmare? Thank heavens._

 ** _Are you sure about that?_**

 _Who's there?_ Cole thought, glad he didn't say that aloud. If there is one thing he knew, what he heard just now wasn't real. It had to have been only a figment of his imagination. It had to be. There was no way in heaven or hell there was actually someone or something in his room questioning his thoughts. Not unless he was losing his mind with schizophrenia. But nothing far too tragic had truly occurred to make him think that way. Not even the incident with the serial killer, or being turned into a ghost had truly taken an effect so dire as to cause him to go insane. He'd found his way to cope with the negative. He could continue going on.

 _ **Are you positive it was just a nightmare? Or maybe it was a vision.**_

 _Are you suggesting this going to happen?_ Cole wondered. _My friends, my brothers. They wouldn't turn on me so quickly for a reason so as simpleminded as 'I'm weak.'_ However, Cole bit back the dark thoughts lingering in the very back of his mind. The ones he wouldn't dare let consume him, for fear of truly believing that's how his friends felt

 ** _I wouldn't say, 'suggest.' It's more in a case of implying. Besides, how would you know what they were thinking?_**

 _I know what they're thinking because we've been together for almost five years now. We know each other's thought processes. We've thought never ill of each other excluding the incident involving me and Jay in fight over Nya. We're a team, the five of us. I know Lloyd is busy, but when he comes back everything will go back to normal, and you will disappear from my life. I don't even know why you're here suddenly. But what I do know, is that I want you gone._

 _ **You'll never get rid of me. I'm your inner demon. Every little doubt, negative thought, or fear you've ever had, I know about. And right now, the thing you fear most is a reality. Your friends hate you.**_

 _No they don't._ Cole snarled inwardly. _You are not one to tell me how my friends think. You don't even know them._

 _ **Do you really want to bet?**_

Cole's blood ran cold. This time when it spoke, it was different. It's voice, his inner demon's voice, had materialized right next to him. Cole turned his head, seeing the very creature that was tormenting him. He shivered, seeing the voice's form. A real person, donning all black. Dark, messy hair and coffee colored eyes. Tan skin, muscled body despite it being hidden under all the dusky clothing it wore. Cole would recognize that figure anywhere. He'd seen it everyday, even growing up. He'd seen it his entire life. Whenever he'd look in a mirror, or a sheet of glass, or even in the clear waters of a lake or pond.

 **Do you understand now? I'm you. I've always been you. I'm the one who makes you fear the little, stupid things. Your friends find you pathetic, and nothing will change that. Who else to better know that than their leader?**

"No..." Cole hissed aloud. "Shut up."

 **"I don't have to." The demon sneered. "I have a voice, and I can use it whenever I want."**

"You're not their leader." Cole whispered. He gripped his head, trying to block out his own voice, telling him the things he didn't want to hear. The dread reeling in drop by drop, filling Cole to the brink with uncertainty like a glass of water. "I'm their leader. I'm their brother. I'm not weak."

The demon only laughed in response, an evil cackle bouncing off the walls of the Bounty. Cole screamed internally for help, asked for his friends to wake up and help. Then he pushed the thought of help away. He could show them, he could make them see he wasn't useless. But the demon's bloodcurdling howl rendered him useless. Cole couldn't do a thing. He was far too afraid to move or even speak another word.

"Cole... COLE!"

Cole snapped his eyes open, feeling his nails dig into his scalp, which he found was giving him a massive headache. He hunched his shoulders, releasing himself from his own, firm hold. He was in a bit of a daze for a moment, before he realized his shuddery breathing and stiff posture. He relaxed, noting the demon's vanishing act and now instead, a good brother was by his side. Kai stared at him with searching, hazel eyes. A compassionate expression washing over him. Kai moved his hand to Cole's shoulder, not saying a word. _Jeez, he looks terrible._ Kai thought. _A nightmare, maybe? It must've been pretty vivid._

"Cole?" Kai began after a moment of silence. "Are you okay?"

The black Ninja remained quiet for a few seconds, and Kai felt tempted to ask again, to see if Cole had heard him the first time. But he chose silence over speaking, as it seemed Cole did hear him, he was just contemplating an answer. After undergoing long, enduring stillness, Cole managed to speak.

"Kai, am I... weak?"

Kai gave a half-laugh, ignorant and bemused to what was going through his brother's head at the moment. Recently, he had become unreadable. The only sign he had been improving was the small smile that creeped onto his lips when he thought no one was looking, or the twinkle in his eyes when he stared off into space. The way he used his body language in a flittering type of way. As if he'd gone from a huge, depressed, circus bear, to a gentle, loving soul. Sensei had mentioned it a couple weeks ago, just after Cole had come home from being out in the rain, surviving by taking shelter in a cafe, that their eldest brother had his attention caught by girl. He had gone into a state of being twitterpated. He had fallen in love

"Cole, I'm not the best person to be talking to you about this. I'm terrible with words. But I'll try anyway. You are singlehandedly the strongest person I have ever met." Kai began. "You've persevered through so much, and you are so incredible. You held this team together for a long time. Yes, your time as leader was fleeting, only four years. But when you did lead, you did a fantastic job of it. I know we didn't always see eye-to-eye, but who doesn't? Your strength astounds me, and it leaves me wanting to be like you."

"Who'd want to be like me in this sorry condition?" Cole asked bitterly.

"Being a ghost means nothing. Your life is incredible. I know some people are born with a pessimistic outlook to life at all times. But just having a sliver of optimism makes everything much better." Kai continued. "I mean, look at Jay. He's pretty negative most of the time. But when Sensei told him to change his view on it, he saw something much better about how he was living. He found the joy in being a Ninja, and even off duty he found us to stay by his side. Despite the disaster he endured with his and Nya's complete an utter breakup, he managed to find a way to start gluing back together what remained of their shattered relationship. I overheard you having this conversation with Zane a while back. But he is right."

Cole smiled, agreeing with these words.

"Jeez, I got this lecture from Zane two weeks ago, and I'm already questioning my life again?" Cole deadpanned. "In a way, I'm truly pathetic. But, not in the way I thought you guys would see me. I just, don't want you guys to feel like you have to protect me."

"Cole, I know you don't see it, but we've been protecting you ever since Sensei Wu started this team. The same you way you protected us." Kai punched his brother's shoulder lightly. "Your always a brother. That will never change."

"Thanks, Kai." Cole breathed, watching the Master of Fire make way to his bed, stretching his arms high above his head in exhaustion. That night, Cole slept better than he had in a long time. He felt, at peace.

* * *

Seliel tapped her fingers neurotically against the table, seeing the sun rise so early in the morning from inside Greenery's Cafe. She glanced at a clock on the opposing wall, reading the time. 8:41 in the morning. He was late. Eleven minutes late. She blew a stubborn strand of magenta bangs out her face, and began chewing on the inside of her cheek nervously.

 _Ugh, he's supposed to be here. Where is he?_ She let her mind wander for a bit, unsure how to take this information. He had promised to be here at 8:30 so they could start their regular routine of coffee, where it was mostly just Seliel drinking and Cole enjoying the warmth that radiated off the plastic cup while the two discussed old stories from their life, or things they planned to do, or adventures they've been on recently. And today happened to very special, as Seliel had gotten the rest of her stuff from a storage unit today, and Cole had claimed he would help her move it to her apartment.

The bell that signified a customer in Greenery's Cafe rang, and Seliel turned in hopes to find her good friend at the door. Fortunately for her, Cole, looking pasty and translucent as always, burst in through the door. He looked like he was about to keel over. He was panting hard, hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. Ignoring the odd stares, he hastily sat at his and Seliel's regular table in front of the large glass window that allowed them a view of one of the streets with all the cars busily driving down it.

"Hoooooly, crap. " Cole exaggerated, running a a hand through his hair. "I am SO sorry, Seliel. I did not get as much sleep as I would've liked last night. When I woke up this morning it was really late, I tried to get here as fast as possible. Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh..." Seliel whispered, placing a finger on his lips. "All is forgiven if you buy the coffee today."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Cole wheezed, however he continued by plopping down on the table, burying his his head in the sleeves of today's black leather jacket and light grey undershirt. "Just give me a minute to rest."

Seliel laughed lightly, stroking his messy mop of ebony hair so it looked tidier, and at least a little combed. Oh yeah, he was definitely cute.

And maybe the one thing Seliel had been looking for.


	6. Phantoms

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Back with another chapter. I hope the speed in which I'm updating is to your liking. I apologize for the stupid grammar and spelling mistakes. I have no excuse, and I'm going to go back and fix that.**

 **In this chapter, Cole has actually already come clean about seeing a girl, Seliel, and Jay, Zane, and Kai tease him about it constantly. XP I think they tease him because they know Seleil from the incident in her village, and the other three hadn't thought they'd start "dating" even though both of them will admit that they are just friends.**

 **But oh, my gosh, the bromance in this chapter is so fluffy. JayxCole is my BroTP, as is KaixLloyd, and then Zane is just sort of left out. *cries a bit* what have I done, Zane is an outcast! Then again, he also makes incredible friends with Cole and Jay. I don't know what to say.**

* * *

"Jay..." Cole warned, sending him a deterrent look. "I'll be fine."

"I know." Jay sniffled sarcastically, somehow managing to cling to Cole's translucent form like a needy toddler. "My bestie is all grown up and he found a girl, but I don't wanna let him gooooo!" He whined, fake tears at his whims. He made his big, brown doe eyes appear large and pleading as he continued attaching himself around Cole's waist, refusing to let go or release his iron-willed hold.

"Get him off me!" Cole complained, having been forced to drag Jay along with him to the door. Cole allowed himself a glance in Kai and Zane's directions, who simply stood where they were, trying to hold back amused sniggers, and failing epically. "Guys..." Cole moaned, distressed with his best friend's childish behavior. He attempted to pry Jay's deadlocked arms from around him, to no avail.

"Well, I would." Kai bit his lip charismatically. "But he seems so happy where he is. Besides, I'm sure Seliel won't mind that you have some odd monkey hanging on to you during your date." Kai snickered a bit, covering his mouth as Cole groaned. It was evident he was flustered with not just Jay and _his_ actions, but his teammates as well.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Cole muttered, finally managing to drop Jay onto the hardwood floors of the Bounty's kitchen as the Blue Ninja pretended to cry helplessly. "Seliel and I aren't dating, we're just friends. We like to hang out a bit from time to time in a coffee shop. That's all."

"And I'm sure hanging out a bit means every other day." Zane commented, both his ice eyes and lips smiling with a silent pleasure. Cole shot him a dark look mixed with the silent begging of: "Help me," as Jay started coiling his arms around Cole's leg, and the Earth Ninja struggled to shake him off.

"Whatever, Zane." Cole replied, rolling his eyes. Zane chuckled, shaking his head as he made his way over to his brother. He bent down, wrestling Jay from Cole's calf. The former pretended to cry, flailing like an infant in Zane's arms. "Jay, stop acting a like child. Stand on your own two feet and behave like an adult."

Jay let out a puff of air, getting on his feet and brushing himself off. He placed his hands behind his head nonchalantly, pretending his juvenile fit never happened.

"Fiiiiine." He wailed, muttering the phrase "Killjoy" under his breath. Zane made no comment, simply running a hand down his face with a groan. Jay eyed his best friend, before slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Cole, friend or more than that, I only want for her to treat you well. I mean, even if you are just friends now, there's nothing getting in the way of that relationship escalating from where it is now except for your own feelings. Whether it stays the way it is, or continues on into something more, I'm can't predict what will happen. But I only want you to be taken care of, because in a relationship, both parties need to commit."

"Oh, I can commit!" Cole exclaimed frustratedly, pointing to himself. "And so can she! Guys, you're overreacting. We've been seeing each other, as friends, for over two weeks. I'm fine, she's cool, everything's good. The only thing that needs to change is you guys having a panic attack whenever I leave. Calm down."

Jay raised his hands in mock surrender, hopping back away from Cole, who attempted to make a swing at him.

"I know." Jay continued on. "But come on, not a single relationship in the world ever turns out perfect. There are always hurdles in the way both of you will have to jump over, friendship, mutual, or romantic wise. So I don't want you go today, just so you can tell me about how she acts. You've only ever said that you guys get along, but what do you talk about? I know I shouldn't pry, but I'm curious. Even if you're caring for her, is she doing the same back?

"Alright, I get that." Cole said, watching Jay head over to cabinet and take a clear glass from it's wooden shelves. "I understand you guys are worried, and do not question that statement. I felt that same worry when some girl started hitting on Lloyd and the whole situation turned into a disaster. But you guys know Seliel. She may have punched me in the face when when we first met, but that was just her reaction to my reaction of her. She was angry, but we all became friends in the end of the Nindroid fiasco in her village." Jay turned the sink on, filling the glass with water for something to drink. However, something went terribly wrong with the sink. An explosion of water erupted from the sink. There was a sudden cry of pain from Cole, the sound of glass breaking as it fell, Jay's yelp and the shouts of the other boys in the room.

Zane rushed into the center of the explosion, shutting off the water. Once the liquid receded, he observed the situation. He found Jay was on the ground, soaking wet, and next to mess of shattered glass that had splattered across the ground. Cole on the other hand, had toppled over onto the floor, steam emitting from his body as he winced, the hurt shrouding most of his upper half. However, other than the starting movement Cole made, he seemed relatively unscathed.

Jay nearly screamed in panic. He jackknifed to his feet, almost tripping over himself, and sliding to his knees in front of Cole.

"Oh, no!" He cried. "Cole are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, it doesn't sting too bad." Cole replied, shaking off any reminiscent water that hadn't touched him yet. The smell of blood filled Cole's nose, and he couldn't help but notice the way Jay held his hands. The way they were limp, stiff and unmoving, and they remained far from any surface. Watching as a drop of the well known crimson liquid hit the floor confirmed Cole's suspicions. He grabbed Jay's wrists, turning his palms upright so he could examine them. Seeing them covered in blood and broken glass as the rich, metallic stench of it was enough to send him flinching back. "You have the audacity to ask if I'm hurt when your hands are in this condition? Forget about me, we need to get you fixed up."

"It's okay." Jay reassured. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Bull." Cole hissed, helping his friend up off the floor.

"I'll be alright, Cole. Nya's good with first-aid." Jay winced, squeezing his eyes shut. "Your going to be late for your date."

Cole ignored the comment about Seliel and him dating, and helped his friend up, being cautious to avoid the cuts that stung Jay's skin.

"I don't care. If you're hurt then I'd feel terrible." Cole said, running to the first aid kit hung up by the door way. He lugged it off, only for it to be taken from his grasp by Kai. The Fire Ninja held the kit in his hands unsteadily, gradually regaining his balance.

"Don't worry about it, I can get him to my sister." Kai promised, beginning to lead Jay out the door.

"I'd feel guilty if I just left you guys here to deal with the problem." Cole said, his fists balled up tightly, the possibility of them going paler than they were already seemed nonexistent, and yet it still appeared to happen, though difficult to see. "It just isn't right."

"You know, it's nice to see you returning back to your usual self." Kai smiled a bit, scanning Cole's figure with utmost joy. "I think ever since you met Seliel, you've become your old self. Fretting over us when it's unneeded, teasing us from time to time while we do the same to you. I missed these moment."

Cole froze on the spots, hearing these words. Than he relaxed, realizing how right Kai was.

He was returning back to his usual self.

* * *

Misako sighed, running a hand through her thick, braided hair as she tried to decipher the code before her. On her days away from the monastery, she rather enjoyed volunteering at the Ninjago Museum of History. It was peaceful while she went over trying scrolls and hidden messages to figure out, and only a little noise reached her when the tour group passed by the hallway her secluded office was in. She chuckled a little, thinking of the museum curator's knack for knowing everything. Not unlike she, he was also addicted to knowledge. At the time Garmadon was around, he was a bit too, from time to time as well. When he wanted to know something, he'd find out whether the secret holders liked it or not. It was most often not.

Misako chuckled morosely at the thought of her dear husband, wondering what he'd be saying about her condition. Hell, what Lloyd would be saying now. She had worked so many nights at the museum that it almost deprived her of sleep. Lloyd had surprisingly turned out so much like his father, that if he saw his mother now, he wouldn't take "no" for answer when he'd drag her home. With force if he had too. He turned out so wise, and kind, and loving. That was how Garmadon had acted before the venom went straight to his head and heart. Even when he was cured, though, he kept his compassionate traits. That being the main key factor that fueled both father and son's fighting styles. A burning passion to protect the ones they cared about.

The elder woman snuck at glance at the watch tied around her wrist, and she subjected herself to calling it night. It was almost midnight. Her lack of rest would take a toll on her, if hadn't been already. She began to pack up her things, and moving them to drawers and closets. She cleared her desk of old and worn maps of Ancient Ninjago when the land had finally reached an age peace where the Overlord had been banished to the Dark Island. She had been attempting to locate the supposed missing, archeological site of old artifact which had become the key to legends of making wishes that would actually come true. Tales of pirates fighting and killing off entire armadas from the royal era, just to get their greedy hands onto the artifact.

The legend went that many different necklaces and bracelets, and the occasional ring, would appear, and you had to have one of them in order for your wish to be granted. However, if you had more than one, it simply meant more wishes. Wishes that would endow endless possibilities, only limited by the imagination of the caster of the wish. Pirates didn't exist today, that much was obvious. But tales passed down from generations of old sea dogs had said the same thing: Only one in the world existed today. It didn't seem so farfetched to Misako, she'd heard crazier things. The prophecy of the Green Ninja being somewhere on that list of the top twenty.

As Misako continued cleaning, her arm bumped into a scroll on her desk, and hit the floor. She mentally cursed her clumsiness, bending down to pick up. As she did, her workaholic compulsions kicked in, and she couldn't help but read the scroll before her eyes. She had a sharp intake of breath, remembering that what was here had supposedly tied into the papyrus she had been studying for the past couple weeks.

"This is..." She trailed off. Reading what she could, unbelieving of what she was seeing. Nothing she was observing had seemed to tie into her research, yet it was grouped with the scrolls she had chosen to study. In truth, she'd never heard of such a thing. A war, between pirates, the industry in the royal era. And what became of this Lordess these words spoke about? Who was she? Nothing clicked together, and she knew she instantly had a new topic she'd be working towards early tomorrow morning. Only one thought had managed to come rolling off her tongue.

"Phantoms?"


	7. True Happiness

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Ah, well, here we go. It would seem fair that I reply to guest reviews, so that's what I'm going to do. Besides, there is no other way I can respond to his/her review unless I do that. So-**

 **Guest #1 - I suppose I could've said "Lady" over "Lordess". However, I felt like saying Lordess because it sounded more important. I know the term "Lordess" exists. I didn't want the woman I'm speaking of to sound insignificant. That's just my opinion though.**

 **With that out of the way, I want to let you know that the first half of this chapter is Sensei Wu's first person point of view. The second half is regular third person.**

* * *

Happiness... What is happiness?

I sat, sipping tea from a steaming, porcelain cup and observing my students from my position on the Destiny's Bounty. I couldn't tell if they were arguing or just messing around at first, but Jay's boisterous laughter confirmed that they were only having fun. Kai punched the blue Ninja in the arm lightly, who was still giggling as if he were a little child who had found the most juvenile object on the planet to be entertaining. After all the heartache and terror, not to mention the loss they went through, it was incredible how they were still standing. They all seemed so, joyous, blissful... happy.

Which makes me think. What is happiness? True happiness?

A plethora of different emotions stem from joy or pleasure, like trust, serenity, content, satisfaction, and even acceptance. But, from what exactly, did happiness stem from? Even one of the most basic emotions had to have grown from another emotion. Most would agree it simply was attached, almost joined at the hip to ecstasy. But, wasn't ecstasy just another word for immense joy? Like euphoria, rapture, elation, perhaps even excitement. What was true, pure happiness though? One that hadn't been mixed with another emotion? Where it became simply, just happiness, and nothing else.

Jay, he's usually so positive. He first comes across as pessimistic in an initial meeting. But it was his brothers that usually helped him unbolt, uncap the lid on his container of joy. Though sometimes his happiness was sarcastic, it was only a part of who he was. Jay had incorporated sarcasm into his routine of happiness. Sometime's he'd use it to make fun of others, who'd brush it off as unserious. Other times it was just for the sake of needing to lighten the mood. Jay brought joy with him everywhere he went. He certainly helped bring it into my life. His carefree, happy-go-lucky demeanor had helped me smile for once in a long time.

Kai. Despite being a pessimist, no, a realist when the time came he felt he should, became positive, almost inspirational in times of need. He'd done it when I sacrificed myself to the grotesque bowls of the Great Devourer. Or so I heard. Kai, I know is very emotional. He had never been suited for leader, but he's easily known among the team as the most motivated. He requires something to fuel him into being a Ninja. His sister's life being in danger, proving he's the best of the bunch, or even protecting Lloyd when my nephew was on the threshold of staring death in the face. It was habit of Lloyd's to do that constantly. Even as a child he was always the the thrill seeking type, like his father. I'm just glad Kai was there back then to real in Lloyd's childish demeanor, and help mature him to the Green Ninja he'd become today.

When I think of Zane, though, he's proved to be more of the silent joyous types. He has been known to laugh, chuckle, even enjoy himself socially. He acted in what was considered humanly normal. However, through his silence a thousand are spoken. He rather enjoys his long talks with Pixal at night when no one else is around. Just the small smile on his face whenever he seemed content with something. Blissfully ignorant to his surroundings when he was with Pixal. He always seemed the happiest with her. There was no doubt Pixal brought love into Zane's life. Love, that seemed to be another stimulant of happiness.

Now that I think about it more in depth, I was always so happy whenever I saw Misako. When we were kids of course, still competing over juvenile love. It's the same with Garmadon, he felt the same way I did at just the thought of her. My heart would speed up, pounding against my chest until it burst out. Every time she touched me it was always so gentle and light, it'd make my skin tingle. When she looked at me with her forest green eyes, they would sparkle with a type of glint I couldn't see in any other girl. I only ever saw her look so delighted whenever she was around me, or with Garmadon. Garmadon had brought out the best in her. The soft, gentle, but still fierce side of her that showed a type of protection for the one's she cared about. Even when Misako had chosen Garmadon, despite my small, sunken era of depression, I couldn't help but feel glad Misako was happy with my brother. She had made her choice, and I quickly learned to be content, almost pleased just to have her friendship.

The topic of love brings me back to my last student. Cole Mitsuko. Recently he'd cascaded into darkness, where he couldn't ever be happy. He had begun to feel useless to his team after sacrificing his body to the earth to obtain Yang's scroll. The team had always assured Cole that he'd always be brother, no matter what. But even with their consolation, Cole seemed to only get worse and worse. That is, until I noticed the same signs me and my brother had. Cole had become twitterpated, and no doubt by a woman he'd met not too long ago. I hear they currently meet regularly at Greenery's Cafe, or so Zane's falcon had entitled. Seliel Fujioka, the daughter of an old friend of mine. I do know she and Cole made good acquaintances during a Nindroid catastrophe in her village, and that'd later she'd move here to find something to complete her life.

She'd certainly made Cole happier, he had been returning to his normal, leaderly self.

Perhaps, happiness stems from the friends around us. The one's that complete us. I know it seems farfetched, especially to someone who is more introverted the the world. But I think that settles it on what I first suspected from the beginning.

Happiness is brought by the things, and people, and places around us.

* * *

Jay stared at Cole intently as both leaned over the railing. Cole caught on quickly, shooting Jay quick glances of question, who made no indication he was paying attention to that. When Cole finally realized how much Jay's staring bugged him, he scoffed and stared at Jay back as in silent demand to quit doing whatever he was trying do. Because it wasn't working.

"Jay, knock it off." Cole said after a long silence. "You're beginning to creep me out."

"Knock what off?" Jay inquired.

"Jay." Cole warned.

"Okay, I get it." Jay stopped his intense staring as he continued. "But seeing you're old self return to you, it's made me think. Why hasn't Seliel come for a visit yet?"

"Visit? Seliel?" Cole questioned, beginning to truly wonder what was wrong with Jay. "I don't think so."

"You two are such good buddies now, it's only fair everyone comes to meet each other!" Jay protested, now gripping the railing. His actions made Cole chuckle lightheartedly. Jay frowned, staring at Cole again with a long, hard look to declare his stand point.

"Jay, forget it." Cole shot back, his eyes silently announcing he would not cave easily. "It won't happen."

"Fine, we'll take a team vote!" Jay said, and Cole groaned. If Jay was going to involve the other members, things were tilting into Jay's favor this time. "Who votes Seliel should come visit us on the Bounty whether Cole likes it or not!"

Two other hands shot up along side Jay, and Cole ran a hand down his face in an irritated fashion. _How did it come to this?_ Cole wondered as Jay laughed triumphantly, bouncing up down chanting the word _"yes!"_ When Jay finally settled down a bit, he pointed to Cole's face with childish grin. "That's three votes to one Cole! Seliel makes a visit!"

"Make that four votes, Pixal wants to meet her too." Zane commented offhandedly, a smile on his face. Cole was seething about now, and he breathed a sigh.

"Fine, I'll ask her." Cole answered. "But if she doesn't want to visit, don't pressure her, okay?"

"Oh, she'll want to visit." Jay commented, still grinning. He chuckled a bit, almost sounding like one of the former kids from Darkly's Boarding for Bad Boys. Jay had a plan up his sleeve, and Cole was not sure he wanted to find out what it was. Jay rubbed his hands together like a classic, iconic villain.

"I'll be sure of that."


	8. Visit

**A/N:**

 **Hails: I apologize for the dreadful wait, as well as the short chapter. Winter break is over, so you might want to expect longer gaps in between my updates. Not to mention, it's frikkin Finals Week. I've got tests for Math, Chemistry, and Seminary coming up soon. That last class is harder than most might give it credit for. You try memorizing passages from the bible, time how long it takes you to grow tired of it. Better yet, only get two hours of sleep on a Sunday night. See how well you can focus in class.**

 **I also have to apologize for it being short. I'll make it up to you with humor in the next chapter. Promise.**

 **With that out of the way, this is our next chapter!**

* * *

The misty sea air sprayed across the deck of the molding hunk of wood which barely stayed afloat on the rickety waves which slapped the hull of the ship relentlessly. But the aged man didn't seem to mind. He stroked his gnarly, twisted beard, deep in thought. He ignored the lightning flashes, and the thunder rolling across the murky, dangerous clouds lurking in the distance. None of them had come too close to his ship, which was a miracle to be thankful for. The captain opened one eye as the shimmering remnants of a black wave washed over his face. He breathed in the salty sea air, finding the scent refreshing and one that he craved. A decade in the grand Seven Seas could do that to a person. Once you had a taste of the piracy life, it was hard to go back to being a land lubber.

"Captain." A scrawny young man, perhaps in his late teens, appeared before the well-dressed man. "We found it. We found the Volumus Jewelry. The Oracle is a miracle worker."

"Good. Thank you, Arley." The captain acknowledged, hardly making eye contact. He hummed for a moment, retaining his steady, stoic composure. "Dare I ask, is Adney getting better?"

"Unfortunately, no, Captain." Arley answered, confidence unwavering. "Your son's condition has only worsened. The only way to save him, is with that necklace."

"If that is what it takes." The captain said in response. "If we must go to Ninjago, to land, to save my boy." The captain sent a hard, dark look in Arley's direction, indicating that he would not be messing around. His steady, resolute posture seemed to have no affect on Arley. The boy frowned, daring not to let his resolute poise be faltered in front of his beloved captain. He waited for an answer, a command to follow. One so he may prove his loyalty, as he did everyday for the past five years he had been aboard.

"So be it."

* * *

Seleil eyed Cole from her seat at the table curiously, taking in the fact that he chose a black t-shirt with his jacket today. However, since it was a warmer day, Cole left his jacket at his seat across from revealed he was rather fit, and Seleil was enjoying the small amount of eye candy she got from peering at muscular biceps. Unfortunately, Cole caught her chocolate brown eyes giving him a look over. He smirked, putting his hands on his hips, and the stretching them over his head as he pretended not to notice Seleil staring.

Seleil's face flushed with heat, and she looked away. She took a deep breath as Cole made his way over, setting down two cups of coffee. Seleil fiddled with her hair as Cole's eyes gazed at her. He clasped his hands around the coffee cup, watching Seleil her head onto one hand while she barely paid any mind to the coffee. Cole frowned a moment, figuring she was just a bit embarrassed by his actions at the counter a moment ago. He chuckled remorsefully, noting his offhanded actions.

"Hey, don't look so down." Cole commented. "It makes me uneasy to see you upset."

"Ah, sorry." Seleil apologized, shaking her head. "Forgive me, I haven't been myself, as of late."

Cole hummed thoughtfully, searching her chocolate irises for answers. When she refused to make eye contact, Cole decided on a different approach. He pulled his jacket off the chair he was sitting upon, and felt into the left pocket. Eagerly, he retrieved a little, red, velvet box, and placed it on the table. Cole cleared his throat, gaining Seliel's attention.

"This will probably be the dumbest thing ever, but I got you this." Cole said, sliding the box towards her. Seliel eyed the box, pushing a few strands of loose magenta hair behind her ear. She scooped the box up, and opened the lid. Her eyes widened, expression melting into bliss.

"You got this for me?" Seliel asked, taking the necklace out of the box. She tied it around her neck, careful not to rope her hair into a mess. She held the necklace, running her finger over the bronze, coin-like structure. The more she examined it, the more it reminded her of a pirate's coin.

"Yeah. From a friend to a friend." Cole rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. His cheeks were tinged a pale pink. "We've been meeting for about two months now, right? It seemed right to give you something special."

"Really? For what occasion?" Seliel asked, letting the necklace sit on her collarbone. "Anything special going on?"

Cole sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well..." He trailed off. "The others found out, I've been seeing you, as friends, for a while, and they recently began pestering me about asking you to visit the Destiny's Bounty."

Seleil snickered a moment, holding back a laugh before she chuckled, amused.

"That's what the necklace is for?" Seleil asked, toying with the trinket in her hand. "Honestly, Cole. If you wanted me to come see your friends again after some time, you could've just said. I would've been glad to come."

"It's not me that wanted you to come." Cole corrected. "It was Jay who suggested it. But, I didn't want to look stupid it front of you with my dorky friends, so I tried to weasel out of it. But my friends put a vote to it. Three, no, four votes to one. I lost."

"I don't think you'd look stupid in front of your friends. You manage an amazing team." Seleil commented, taking Cole's hand in her own. "They are nice people. Don't forget, I've met them."

"You've met them in the heat of an emergency. Not when the days are slow and everyone is goofing off." Cole shrugged off Seleil's gentle touch as if it were nothing. He pulled his coffee closer to him, pursing his lips as he gazed out the window in early February. Despite it the being the winter months, the snow had melted rather quickly. It didn't really bother Cole, though. The less the moisture the better. He'd rather be in the sweltering Sea of Sand instead of a frostbitten blizzard. Rather, it made sense for him to want to be in a desert then a storm. Snow was just another form of precipitation in his mind. It would only sting.

"Well, I won't mind either way. You are my friend, so why should the relationships you have with the people around you, affect me?" Seleil said, leaning her head on her hand. Her smile was gentle, as well as her softened look. Cole smiled back, glad to see she wasn't irritated with him. Seleil opened her mouth to query a confirmation to her friend. She wouldn't mind something so small as going to his place.

"So, how about I visit then?"


End file.
